Poolside Stories
by Caspyr441
Summary: BASED ON A PERSONAL TRUE STORY! A VERY EMBARRASSING PERSONAL TRUE STORY! What happens when you have a naïve and stubborn lifeguard as an instructor who seems to have taken a specific liking to you? Well that's easy...you fall for him. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

_**So…I'm going to have a lot of fun writing this. Just for your own info: NONE OF THESE STORIES WERE CREATED THROUGH MY IMAGINATION. THEY ARE TRUE, REAL, AND PERSONAL EXPERIENCES. Yes, you are going to find that difficult to believe yet know that he was very naïve and quite stubborn. Another tid bit of info… I've been blushing while writing this story. And just so you see how bad it really is, I had a friend of mine come up to me and ask me if I was feeling okay. Glad to get that over with.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

-o0o-

Hinata here!! I love to swim and want to become a both an instructor and a lifeguard. I'm currently going into my Bronze Medallion course. That's 10 weeks of learning how to save people from life threatening situations. It's honestly quite funny that I got this far. When I was younger I remember hanging on to a railing for dear life when my parents would tell me it was time for my swimming lesson. I absolutely hated it so much that after a couple of sessions I decided not to do it anymore. Yet after much convincing from my parents and finding out I'm not that bad I decided to continue. Of course I was always the oldest one in my classes but it never stopped me and I am now officially completely caught up.

I get up and look at my schedule _Swimming: 2pm-5pm_. Three hours of water and working out…not exactly my idea of a Saturday afternoon but it's only for 10 weeks. I pack up my slippers, bathing suit, towel and goggles and leave for the pool. I get there and I'm told to wait in the lobby for my instructor. I notice there are about 9 more people waiting. A guy comes in and tells us to follow him; his face is hidden behind a cap. We follow him into a classroom where he tells us to take a seat. He turned around and took of his hat and sweater. He turns back to us and I swear I never thought I would see anything as gorgeous as his face. He had spiky blond hair, azure eyes, and a nice grin that showed his pearly white teeth. His lanky legs made him tall and thin but he his biceps were definitely buff.

-Hey, I'm Naruto. I want to get to know all of you so pair up with the person beside you and tell them a little about yourselves.

Of course the person beside me seems to be completely uninterested about whatever I'm telling him. The only two words I got out of him for five minutes were "Shikamaru" and "Troublesome". So of course when Naruto came to Shikamaru, he said nothing about me that could possibly impress the unbelievably good-looking man who I was ogling over. When he looked at me I told that the only two things that I got out of him were his name –Shikamaru and that he finds everything troublesome. Nonetheless, Naruto seemed to be…um, what's the word…interested in me? Or rather…he seemed to have plans for me. Yes. That was it! He had plans for me.

Very soon after, I developed a mega watt crush on Naruto. Only Kami knew would grow over time. I also found out that that his intentions…well…were quite embarrassing to say the very least.

-o0o-

_**Now that I am redder than a tomato…how did you enjoy the story? I was kind of hopping to leave you wondering what he was going to do. Trust me it's worth the wait. I honestly can't tell you how long the chapters are going to be. They are going to vary depending on what happened that week. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the prologue! **_


	2. Butterfly

_**Second chappie!!!!!! Sorry for not updating sooner, I had a lot on my plate. There were tests and essays due and government exams!!!! UGGHH, possibly the worst…SCIENCE FAIR!!!! Not fun. Yet all's well that ends well and let me tell you Science fair ended great! I won a gold medal and am now moving on to Regional's!! The Government exam went really well too! It was science 416 and I ended up with a 95% for my written exam and a 100% for my lab report!! Happy happy happy!!!**_

_**Alors, without further adue, here is chapter 2 of poolside stories!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

_**-o0o-**_

So our first class was like test to see if we were good enough to take the course. Now I wasn't very nervous, I could do most of the strokes with ease. Front crawl, breaststroke, sidestroke, backstroke, elementary backstroke…and then there was butterfly. Which is most definitely NOT my best stroke…it's actually my worst, I kind of just a tad SUCK at it. As much as I make a fool out of myself every time I attempt the stroke, I always give it a shot.

Out comes Naruto, in all his glory, wearing swimming trunks and a T-shirt.

_-"Alright, I'll show you how the strokes should be done, and then you'll show me."_ He said

He peeled of his shirt. One second… let me rephrase my previous sentence. NOW he was showing all his glory. I'm ashamed to say that I was staring…but which girl wouldn't? He had great abs and muscular arms, but not so huge that they were too thick. It was perfect…until he dropped his swimming trunks and revealed his Speedo. Although some of us might find that quite attractive it's suffice to say that I definitely do NOT.

He jumps into the water concealing his bottom half and I gave a sigh of relief.

Neji who decided he should come to my first lesson to make sure everything was all right was giving me a questioning look as though not understanding why I felt so uncomfortable.

Naruto assembled us all and started demonstrating to the class the different strokes. I stared at him in complete and utter amazement, the scene before me playing almost like a dream. I watched as his muscles flexed and then relaxed, his face would turn quickly towards the surface to catch a breath of air and his wet hair would stick to the sides of his face. You could say I was gawking, trying to keep it discreet. Key word, trying.

I didn't understand how someone I had just met barely an hour ago could be having such an affect on me. One second…yes I could! He was gorgeous, pleasant, and funny. Could there exist a better combination? I had another ten weeks of this… now who's the lucky girl? Sakura, Ino, and Ten Ten would definitely being hearing about this!

I had a very hard time concentrating… although the Speedo was getting less and less distracting and abnormal. He finally finished his demonstrations and that was enough to take me out of my trace.

He got out of the water and stood on the boom. He sat on the platform and told us that we would do two laps each of each stroke. We would go four at a time so that he could watch what we were doing.

We started with front crawl, the easiest of them all. Two laps were easy…no sweat. I got back to the boom with the other three and started giving them constructive criticism.

_-"Make sure your hands hit the water at the right angle so that you don't splash."_

_-"Make sure to keep kicking when you breathe."_

_-"Keep your fingers closed." _

Then he came to me and as I looked at him expectantly he said _"Hinata…um…you were fine."_

Well that worked just fine for me!

Next was back stroke, not my best one but not too bad. I just had to make sure to stay straight and in the right lane.

My only criticism was to make sure my pinky went into the water first.

Breaststroke, arguably my best one was fine.

We went through an assortment of different strokes and treading, Naruto never really having much to say about them. He left butterfly for last, it was a requirement but we didn't have to know how to do it perfectly. Let me assure you…mine was much less than perfect.

I was in the last group of four this time, which according to me was probably the best situation I could have been in. He told us to go and I started off strong… I got to the middle of the pool and everything went down the drain. I suddenly had no coordination and was moving very slowly.

Naruto screamed my name, signaling me to stop and wait. So I got up and started treading. He dived into the pool and swam until he was beside me.

I looked at him expecting instructions but he looked thoughtful, as though he wasn't quite sure how to help me. He finally looked as though the light bulb went on and he gave me a toothy grin.

_-All right Hinata, you just float and I'll take care of the rest._

I showed him that I agreed by giving a quick nod and submerge myself in the water.

Before I knew what was supposed to happen I felt a hand on my calves and another on my lower back. I pushed myself up so that I could maybe get a glimpse of what he was trying to do but all too soon a felt a weight on my legs and was forced to keep my face in the water. The weight moved from my legs to my lower back and then to my shoulders. I finally understood that he was trying to show me how I should be moving.

I looked to the side and saw Neji staring at me wide eyed. He got up from his seat and started stalking towards the pool obviously ready to give Naruto a piece of his mind. I quickly looked up and tried to convey with my eyes that everything was fine and that Naruto was just trying to help me. He came a few feet from the pool when he finally took notice that I wasn't panicking and that everything was fine.

Naruto kept doing whatever he was trying to do thinking it was helping me, not taking notice of Neji.

Neji slowly backed off and went to lean against the wall.

Finally thinking that I had enough, Naruto took his hands away and waited for me to come back up. When I did he was stared at me looking for a reaction or my thoughts or just something that could tell him that he had helped me. I gave him a smile and he asked, _"Do you get it?"_ I nodded and said, _"Yes"_. _"Good!" _was his final response and he motioned for me to join the rest of the group.

Neji looked at me again giving me a 'are you sure everything is o.k.' look and I nodded to him.

In the end, I passes Naruto's little test and was allowed to take my Bronze Medallion course. I had ten more weeks of Naruto and little did I know that things would be getting much more…interesting.

-o0o-

_**SO…..???? How did you like it? Kind of funny. In my case instead of Neji being there it was my dad. He was the closest figure that I could really find…I don't know what did you think? I can assure that the stories will be getting crazier and crazier…that is for sure!!!**_

_**All right!! **_

_**Please Review!! I love to read what you think!**_

_**Lots of Love**_

_**-Caspyr441**_


	3. Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation

_**Alright everyone, I know I know, I haven't updated in like…forever. BUT…in MY DEFENCE, there was a hell of a lot that I had to take care of during the past couple of months. First there was a local science fair, in which I won gold! Then there was the Montreal Regional Science and Technology Fair, which is basically regional science fair…and I won gold again! And then there was the Provincial Super-Expo Sciences Bell in TROIS RIVIÈRES…so I wasn't even home for a week. Unfortunately I didn't win at that one. If anyone from Montreal or Quebec is reading this then you might have even seen my project, The Sound Of Music. Anyone? It was actually really interesting, I PROMISE, not too boring! After that I had to 1. CATCH FLIPPING UP!! 2. There were Student Council elections. I was running for head girl and got a nomination so I had to deal with that. Then my school band was recording a CD in a recording studio and that just finished. Lastly I was finishing off my General First Aid Course and doing some work life guarding and teaching kids to swim. Now try picturing school, extra curricular activities, friends, and writing at the same time…ya…I've been pretty BUSY!**_

_**-o0o-**_

I was excited…to say the least. I was literally pushing Neji out the door so that he could drive me to my lesson on time. I convinced Neji that he didn't have to come to my lesson everything would be fine. I walked into the room calm and collected as ever…on the outside. On the inside I was literally jumping up and down at the idea of just seeing Naruto again.

Well as was suspected, I was early. I waited for the better part of half an hour for anyone to arrive. Finally, people started showing up, ready for class. Last but not least Naurto came in with a huge grin on his face and asked us to follow him to the class.

We got into the class and set down our bags, taking out pencil and paper, ready to write our notes. We took notes on scene size up, primary assessment, and Secondary Survey.

_Scene Size Up_

Have pocket mask and gloves ready

Look for dangers (fire, wire, gas, glass)

Introduction and permission to save victim (if not adult)

Look around to check for any other victims or bystanders

What happened?

_Primary Assessment_

Try to wake up victim (tap, shout, pinch, etc.)

Call 911 and ask for AED (Automated External Defibrillator)

Wet check (run your hands over the back of the victim to check if they're bleeding)

Check breathing (for 10 seconds)

Breathing

Keep monitoring their vitals

Not breathing

Give two breaths

Still not breathing, start CPR

_Secondary Survey_

_**Vital Signs**_

Level of consciousness

-Conscious

1) What's your name?

2) Where are we?

3) What time of day is it?

AO x 3 – all answers correctAO = alert + oriented

AO x 2 – 2 questions correct

AO x 1 – 1 question correct

AO x 0 – no questions correct

-Unconscious

VPU Scale

V = Voice

P = Pain

U = Unresponsive

If victim does not respond to voice or pain then they are unresponsive.

Respiration Rate (breathing)

-Check breathing for 30sec.

-x2 to get beats/min.

-Description (easy, difficult, steady, heavy, irregular, deep…)

Heart Rate (Pulse)

-Check pulse for 15sec.

-x4 to get beats/min.

-Description (strong, weak, rapid, irregular…)

Skin

-Colour (blue, red, pink…)

-Temperature (hot, cold…)

-Texture (dry, moist, clammy…)

Pupils

**P**upils

**E**qual

**R**ound

**R**eactive

**L**ight

*Always check vital signs at least twice (to monitor the victims condition)

_**Health Conditions**_

**S**igns + Symptoms

**A**llergies

**M**edications

**P**revious medical history

**L**ast meal

**E**vents prior

_**Head- to-toe-Exam**_

-Look for any bumps, bruises, bleeding, and deformities…

-Start at victim's head and work your way to the victim's feet, leave the arms for the end.

-Write anything found and treat it all at the end. (Treat in level of importance)

After taking the notes we started situations. Well actually, more like demonstrations… using me as a victim.

"_Hinata, lie down."_ Naurto said

I sit down on the floor and look up at him expectantly. He tells everyone to come crowd around us. Still having no idea of his intentions I just look at everyone who's standing around us. As I scanned the room I saw Shikamaru looking at me lazily. A girl with pink hair who it seemed Naruto like to tease and her best friend Ino were looking at me intently.

Finally Naruto looked at me and pushed me gently to the ground so that I was staring at the ceiling. He took out his pocket mask and simply said _"I'm going to show you how to perform CPR."_

My mind started racing as he started banging on the floor under me. I was very close to protesting but he already had his fingers hooked under my chin with his ear over my mouth and his eyes glued to my chest (ONLY TO CHECK IF IT WAS RISING AND FALLING!).

He assed that I wasn't breathing and so placed his pocket mask over my nose and mouth and forced a small puff into it. The air he provided fanned all over face and I blushed just a bit. He gave me one more breath before moving to compressions.

He looked at the class telling them that he would now be performing compressions. He explained that to do compressions you had to landmark.

"_To landmark you trace an invisible line over the victim's chest. You start at their nipples and go inwards until your reach the middle of the victim's chest. Then you spread out one of your hands, making sure the cushion part of your palm is over the point you got when you landmark. _

Of course, wanting to demonstrate I figured he would do it on himself of some guy in the class.

Yet, to my great dismay, he takes the role of victim very seriously and therefore takes a hold of the end of my top and very casually tells me "I'm going to undress you, okay?"

I was stunned, he said it so nonchalantly…and I mean, it wasn't like he even asked. He just informed me... It took me a couple of seconds to actually decipher what he was trying to tell me.

I guess he took my not protesting as a 'yes', because he started moving my shirt out of the way. I sat up so quickly that we almost bumped heads.

Naruto is giving me a quizzical look while most of the guys are staring at me intently waiting for my top to come off.

I wrapped my arms in from of my chest and suddenly Naruto seemed to realize what I was so skeptical about.

"_Oh…I get it! You're a girl and you don't want…well you don't want…don't want...well never mind. Okay don't worry your top is staying right in place!"_

Not being sure whether to believe him or not I only lowered myself so that I was using my elbows as support. He quickly pushed me back down with one hand.

I was lying on back again, staring at the plain white ceiling…which was becoming more and more interesting.

Naruto quickly apologized to the class for wasting some time and proceeded with the explanation of how to complete a good set of compressions.

"_CPR is always performed in a 30:2 ratio. Two breaths for every thirty compressions. Remember that to deliver a good set of compressions you have to push with the cushion part of your palm. For adults the compressions will go about 1-2 inches, for children go about ½ to 1/3 the depth of their chest. You should have your knees touching the victim's side, and their arm should be raised. Also remember to be right over the victim, as though you're hovering over her. Alright, I'll show you what to do"_

His knees are touching my sides so that one is in between the curve of my bust and hips and the other is right above my underarms. With the same hand he pushed me down he raised my arm over my head.

Suddenly the pressure of his hand on my waist, where it was holding my shirt disappeared and I felt a cool breeze nipping at my skin. I quickly realized that I was being exposed to the whole class.

I shot up into a sitting position covering myself as fast as I possibly could, but every time I tried pulling my shirt time I would pull Naruto's arm down with it . He in turn would subconsciously lift his arm back up and keep pulling my shirt back up.

After an initial panic attack, I decided that I'd better take a good look at my situation before continuing. When I looked back down I noticed that the clasp of his watch was stuck to my shirt.

I made quick work of it and just flicked the clasp of the watch. It loosened on his wrist and I pulled away.

I knew I was as red as a tomato, I could literally feel the heat in my cheeks and rising up to my ears.

I looked back up at Naruto and saw him staring at me with a surprised yet apologetic look on his face. Then I turned to look at the rest of class and saw most of the guys ogling from the short thirty seconds they had seen skin. The girls on the other had were all giving me sympathetic looks.

Naruto gaped for a little while, looking like a fish out of water. When I moved to get up he tried to help me, taking hold of my forearm and whispering a string of apologies. I told him it was fine while trying not to look him in the eyes.

"Alright –um-ya…we'll – ya- continue- um- next time…Ya-that's it, next time."

He couldn't form a proper sentence, and to tell you the truth my brain was trying to process so much that I couldn't either.

He let go of my arm and started walking awkwardly back to where the tables were. I stayed behind my whole group, keeping my head down, hoping that no one would really look at me.

"Ok…um, everyone meet me by the pool in 15 minutes. That should be enough time for you guys to change."

I grabbed my bag and stalked out of there as fast as I could. Unfortunately, I still had another of 2 hours of this course today.

_**-o0o-**_

_**Okay, so I think this is probably going to be the longest chapter, mostly because this one was the most embarrassing one. I mean there are a lot more really embarrassing ones, you can TRUST ME ON THAT but they didn't last this long…Anyways, to tell you the truth, I'm expecting a whole bunch of reviews for this one. I was kind of disappointed in the last one **__****__** I only got a couple, so PLEASE REVIEW! It really helps to boost the amount of time I spend on writing these stories. **_

_**SO PLEASE,**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**A**_

_**D**_

_**-**_

_**A**_

_**N**_

_**D**_

_**-**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Lots of Love**_

_**-Caspyr441**_

_**xoxox**_


End file.
